


【拉凯】死肉

by STcoyote



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STcoyote/pseuds/STcoyote
Summary: 给朋友写的壁尻，OOC他妈给OOC开门。笔记本里记着拉凯但回头去翻记录是MOB啊靠……但太累我想逃避现实了……
Relationships: Shieda Kayn/Rhaast
Kudos: 12





	【拉凯】死肉

凯隐现在感到非常的尴尬。  
如果现在有任何一个人看到他，一定会窃笑着对他指指点点。他的师父会皱着眉头叹息：“这就是我说的学艺不精。”幸好唯一庆幸的是，当他丢脸时，唯一在他的耳边嘈杂不休的是那柄暗裔镰刀。它的笑声得意洋洋又令人恼火，现在它倒是不会念叨着些什么引诱或者是别的诸如此类的千篇一律的东西，因为这事着实惹人发笑——我们的忍者，也就是影流的弟子凯隐——现在卡在墙里了。  
“噢，这就是伟大的凯隐——”拉亚斯特把声音拉得老长，用他平时的自我吹捧讽刺他，他想如果这柄镰刀若能够幻化出实体，此时恐怕早已插着腰耀武扬威，说不定还要带着羞辱意味地狠拍他的屁股。他对自己暗裔兄弟的了解如此之深，足以预测他可能会做出的一切行动，可他着实有点刚愎自用，以为一切都在他掌控之中——正如天底下所有认为自己对某些人或事务具有明显权力划分的人，永远会忽视来自身边猎犬的反扑。  
那柄暗裔镰刀在跌落在地时染了尘埃，像一柄再普通不过的农具。凯隐开始尝试再次释放影流的秘法时，他身体里的气也流向拉亚斯特。他们的血肉黏连，几乎化为一体，争夺的不过是身体的掌控主权。就如一对畸形的连体兄弟，当凯隐抬起手时，拉亚斯特也依旧能夺得些许操控力。  
而这些来自艾欧尼亚这片土地本身的魔力、影之泪咽入口中的辛辣痛楚给了拉亚斯特远非抬手的空间。  
凯隐忙着回忆劫所教导的将身体化为暗影的咒文，细碎宛如默念的句子在他脑中浮现。白发金色瞳孔的男人面色如刀削般严苛，他只记得银杏飘下的金黄色落叶，阳光从稀疏的叶子缝隙之中坠下，在劫的脸上布下被切割后的光斑碎片，就像它们也忍耐不了他的教学，碰到那张冷冰冰无情的脸便被切碎。这便是他对劫最初始也是无一变化的印象。而拉亚斯特在这时候化出暗影——他是个比他更优秀的学生，于是一个全黑的虚像站在那儿了，年轻强壮。它毕竟是来自于凯隐本身的影之力，看起来既像是上古暗裔拉亚斯特，又有着青年本人的骨骼，是他们两者的融合。它与暗裔本人的区别只是需要一些色彩，仿生出骨肉的坚硬、柔软、曲折，然后拉亚斯特做了他想做的事。  
他拍了拍卡在墙里的凯隐的屁股。  
这个年轻人不知道他的镰刀兄弟还有这一手把戏，但他能感受到对方微热的体温与戏谑的力度。他的脸猛地染上一层酡红，像是饮酒过度的中年人该有的纯粹，半是来源于愤怒，半是耻辱。他开口谩骂出声：“不想死的话，就给我滚的远远的去！”  
“哦？你能拿我怎么办呢？就凭你卡在墙里的这副模样？”  
拉亚斯特又拍了拍他的屁股，年轻人的肌肉锻炼得紧实，切开来一定是块好肉，他讶异于凯隐听到这些话语时的沉默不语，又对他没有辨别出自己的声音而感到不满，凯隐试图控制身体的能量，平复心情再做上新的一轮尝试，拉亚斯特却等不及要羞辱他的傲慢。  
凯隐总是惯于只穿着一条简单的麻布裤，依靠细绳系紧腰间，只需要一些简单的拉扯就能让它滚落。拉亚斯特看过许多次——即使他是一柄有意识的暗裔武器，但几乎没有男人会尝试防范自己的同性，尤其是一柄镰刀。对于飞升者拉亚斯特来说，性别绝不是关系中最重要的因素，但性能成为绝佳的羞辱手段。  
于是他让凯隐赤身裸体、令凯隐蒙羞。  
凯隐的脸上有火焰在烧。身后的男人解下了他的裤子，洗了百遍布料柔软的裤子落在脚边，逼得他不得不把心神从影流的秘法上分开，转而继续对身后的人发出无用仅作泄愤的咒骂，“操，你想做什么？你他妈的想死吗？”如果他的童年在诺克萨斯的街头待得再久一点，脏话的库存都就不会如此匮乏了！劫的影流课堂里理所当然地欠缺了这一项让他在斗争里不至落下风的伎俩，他不是个合格的老师——影流的学徒应该跟暗裔好好学点什么，而不是高高在上自以为是——拉亚斯特摸了摸他的两块臀肉，年轻男孩的双腿分得老开，正如他本人一样傲慢炫耀般地袒露出后穴与垂落在双腿之间的柔软阴茎。拉亚斯特摸上那根东西，它无精打采、没有任何抬头的兴趣。这动作就像是某个恶意满满的男人在替他把尿。凯隐能感觉到他掌心粗糙的掌纹，体温滚烫，但又轻飘飘的、像是来自虚空不可名状的触手生物，手指圈成的环节空旷又如此适合容纳，他的阳具在其中安睡。  
他勃起了。  
他被一个声音粗犷的男人像给小孩把尿那样握着鸡巴，随意地摸了几下下面的两个卵丸就硬梆梆的了。处男，毫无异议的童贞之身。即使拉亚斯特随身于行，明明就察觉到他的周身没有一丝香水与发丝的浓郁，知道这个真相后还是不可避免的捧腹大笑，“伟大的凯隐，你真是纯洁得令人怜爱。”  
无论是作为诺克萨斯的童兵，还是艾欧尼亚几乎被视为反叛者的影流教徒，跟纯洁两字沾边都令他感到不舒服。仿佛他成为了与自己本身截然相反的某些更近似于圣母圣徒之类的东西。而他在这时也迟迟听出来发声嗤笑他的人究竟是谁——天底下只有一个人(或者用器物来称呼他更为恰当)喜欢揶揄他伟大的凯隐。谁能告诉他，他到底是从哪儿学到影分身之术的？  
“拉－亚－斯－特。”他咬紧牙关，一字一句的蹦出单个音节，如果说天底下大部分的人咬紧牙齿都是为了掩饰真心之下的愤怒，那凯隐就是为了将这种愤怒暴露出来才这么做。暗裔武器活了千百万年，对于他的怒火无谓的耸了耸肩，笑得高高在上，“我很惊讶你现在才认出我的声音，看来我每天对你说的话似乎还不够多。”拉亚斯特得到了一个不愿放手的新玩具，即使在打嘴仗时也没有放弃手上的动作，他的下半身与凯隐贴得很近，年轻人却毫无防备地在他怀里拱来拱去，他真不把他当做一个活人，以为他除了握着他的肉矛以外什么都做不了吗？凯隐压着嗓子骂，“滚开，你这把农具，我不知道你脑子抽了什么风非要揪着我的屌——”他尽可能的在脑中回忆他在艾欧尼亚听过的粗俗话语，试图说出口时的生涩让他脸红了，他觉得有点丢脸，“——你以为这样就能羞辱我？要我看，你不过是自己想要摸一摸你缺少了的那根东西，真可怜，当镰刀的滋味可不好受吧？”  
拉亚斯特找到了逗弄凯隐的乐趣，他说的这些话没有惹他火大，不过倒是给了他一些新鲜灵感。凯隐说得没错，只玩弄着他的处男阴茎并不能给他带来多少快乐，如果是为了让他更难堪一点，他不介意向他展示影流分身的真正用法，它就是他，他就是它。他摩挲着他的下身，向他贴近，让自己腿间模拟出一根阳具，硬梆梆地塞进年轻人双腿之间的缝隙，凯隐脸红得更厉害了，他咬紧了牙，努力掩盖住自己的表情，“拉亚斯特，你以为你真能用那根东西操我？那不过是个——是个影子！”他的脸红得比之前更厉害了，被一个暗裔的投影操干，似乎比被他本身要来得耻辱得多。  
“看来劫的课是我比你上得更认真，”它发出一声刺耳的嗤笑，“你该知道真正登峰造极的影子操控术与本人之间是没有多少区别的，我应该给你做个示范，让你亲身感受一下。”火热的阴茎蹭着双腿之间的缝隙，男人肌肉结实，勾勒出的缝隙也紧得像是丰满的甬道肉壁，影子的阴茎蹭过他的那根被摸得挺立的肉策下摆，在两颗卵丸之间经过。凯隐拧着眉，表现得就像是要把墙壁打碎钻出来，他用手用力撑着结实的墙壁，筋脉从肌肉之上弹出。他第一次感受到一种难以言喻的茫然无措，拉亚斯特蹭着他的腿间——他终于迟钝地意识到，他就是一条砧板上任人宰割的鱼了！是他太过傲慢，又是主厨刀功卓绝，当他被切割下肉块时浑然不觉痛楚，只顾着站在一旁事不关己。可他才是这场表演的主角，舞台中央最受瞩目者。  
“滚开……！”他又羞又恨，撑着墙壁的石砖，脚狠命往后踢，暗裔不把他的挣扎放在眼中，只顾着自己的行动。凯隐真是个可爱得无知的纯情处男，他在暗裔把那根影子阴茎强逼进他未经人事的甬道时瞪大了眼睛，“咕”出一声呻吟，在抽送折磨时时双眼湿润，用近乎呜咽的声音哀求：“拉亚斯特、不要，住手！”他没受过这样的对待，眉头因为情绪而拧在一块艰难的喘息，他挣扎得更像一条脱水的鱼。  
拉亚斯特煞有介事的拉长嗓音：“——注意你的态度，你的表情可没有哀求的意味。”作为镰刀的本体把凯隐面上的神色看得一览无遗，年轻的男孩目光朦胧，迷迷糊糊地从嘴里滴淌出透明的液滴，他的眉毛像有自己意志一样任意挑动，可悲地从眼角滴出无能为力的眼泪，他拼了命用力撑着墙，似乎已经忘了自己卡在墙里的理由。动动脑筋，可怜的凯隐，集中注意力再用一次劫说的那什么力量吧！光靠挣扎可不管用！  
他太过不着尘埃，几乎在被肉刃干进去的瞬间就缴械投降，耻辱得把白浊射在了拉亚斯特的手心。凯隐一点也不喜欢这种被动的地位，仿佛成为一件器物，只有着被干的用途，他的声音里带着呜咽：“走……走开……”年轻人不知道什么叫情欲滋味，只知道自己被一个影子操得浑身发软。而且他不明白，到底是被暗裔操射这件事本身更为耻辱，还是他射得太快而更令他难堪？他抬起头望向拉亚斯特时，几乎使得这柄镰刀找到了伤害他的方法，那是怎样的一张脸哟！那样惨淡、迷茫无知又天真。别忘了他的年纪，即使他张狂自大不可一世，连劫也不放在眼中，可他终归是个孩子呀！  
他的肉体被干开，小口的哈着气，水雾便伴随着喘息飘散出去，他的双眼也被这片苦痛的云雾遮盖住了，脸颊飞上一片羞人的红云，泪眼惺忪的茫然无措的看着拉亚斯特，他情难自禁的说：“拉亚斯特，我不舒服，你在我肚子里搅来搅去的……出去……”他断断续续的呻吟，拼命撑着墙，双腿却闭合得更紧，把暗裔的阴茎吞得很深——他的后穴滴滴答答地往外流出水来，他太疼了，连狠狠踢身后的人一脚的力气都没有了。“拉亚斯特……！”他用虚张声势的怒气来装点自己软弱的声音，迷离的表情看起来却更像是情人间的嗔怪，拉亚斯特吹了声口哨——他怎么连这种鬼东西都学会了？“凯隐，你没必要冲我露出那副表情，我只要摸摸你前面那头那根硬梆梆的东西就知道了，你受用得很。”  
他的耳朵红透了，声音也闷闷的，“……我没有。”  
拉亚斯特把他的阴茎攥在手心，掂量着它的重量，挤眉弄眼地“嘿”了一小声，“那现在我握着的是什么东西？它不是你的话，那我可就拿走了？”  
“拉亚斯特……你、你真觉得这样很有意思？”他很难堪，拐弯抹角地转移话题，扭了扭腰装腔作势地挣扎几下，抬起一双润着生理性眼泪、水得要化开的瞳孔，打量着拉亚斯特时，几乎使暗裔沉寂了不知多少岁月、已经不存在的心脏猛然跳动了一下。拉亚斯特无所谓地笑了笑，用更粗暴的动作来掩饰心慌意乱，他用手撑起凯隐的下腹部，使他的屁股被抬高，阴茎深深的干往深处，凯隐闭上眼睛，牙齿颤抖，感受到那根物品在他体内变形——变得更凶狠，更粗更大——那才是暗裔阴茎的原始模样，先前操着他的不过是一根敷衍的铁棍。那东西把他的肚子撑得更开，他哀嚎出声：“……拉亚斯特！”  
“你早晚要习惯它的，当有那么一天我占领你的这副身体——”他顿了顿，接下来的话却柔软许多，“——或者是相反的，我给你我的力量，它总会属于你的。”  
凯隐失了失神。错觉，他不够敏锐，师父或许会挑剔他的错处，如果他在战场上也犯下这种错，一定会把性命也给遗落。他虽然无法从镰刀上看出拉亚斯特的神色，却觉得那瞬间的拉亚斯特在注视他，用一种带着连结的利益权衡、却又像是期待着挑战的表情。  
他觉得肚子里的东西在动，急切的抽动着，站在一种岌岌可危的边缘。于是他的壁肉也随之绞紧，扣死拉亚斯特的阴茎，逼得他在他的肠中缴械。当拉亚斯特抽出自己软下来的阴茎，百无聊赖地打量卡在墙里的年轻人。凯隐无力地垂着双腿，后穴的软肉被操得红通通的，白色的精液就从那上面顺着湿漉漉的淫液滑出来，滴在他的屁股上。凯隐自己被操硬了，可光靠屁股后头的滋味还射不出来，挺着一杆好枪不打子弹。拉亚斯特狠狠地拍了他的屁股一巴掌，留下一个红彤彤的掌印，男孩的身体也跟着抖了一下。他替他握住，让凯隐射在他的手心。  
凯隐声音很闷，“拉亚斯特。”  
暗裔默声不语，光是操他就几乎耗尽了他所有借用过来的力量，如果不是这样的话，他或许会多折磨他一点。男孩得不到回应，慌乱地又喊了一声：“拉亚斯特？”  
他的屁股大喇喇地敞开在外头，散着淫靡的性事的气息，后穴被操开干得软烂，挂着白色的精液。人还卡在墙里呢！这条街道算不上人来人往，但也不是无人经过的偏僻角落。想到或许有人经过，或许有人会像拉亚斯特一样对待他……他头皮发麻，努力挣扎着想从墙里出来。好像模模糊糊听到远处传来脚步和议论声。快想办法，凯隐，快想想，他已经忘光了劫教的东西，徒劳的撑着墙壁想钻出去。  
END.


End file.
